


White Ribbon

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Ni~ya wanna take off the white ribbon from Reita's face...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/24335.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/24847.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/25324.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Ni~ya was sitting in the dressing room. They had to play few songs on NHK and after that they could go home. Oh yes. Home. Go away from all those bands of which half he doesn't know and the other half he doesn't like. But one band wouldn't let him rest. Their music was heavy but their look completely didn't fit them. Ni~ya smiled, which sparked interest between his bandmates. That description also fits Nightmare. But Naitomea didn't have... Exactly. What? Ni~ya knew well, what was missing in his band. Or rather who.  
Anyway, love was always in the air. First, Ruka and Sakito, where the first one went out for a cigarette fifteen minutes earlier and hasn't come back yet, announcent, they're together. Now Yomi and Hitsugi were glancing at each other once in a while, but in a way the other one wouldn't notice. There was also this person, who Ni~ya really needed here. This person, whose world was hidden behind a white ribbon. Or maybe it was protecting him from the world? What if one were to take it off...  
\- „Yuji, you're having those thoughts that make you feel hot again, but before live you should calm down a little, huh?” - he scolded himself in his thoughts.  
Ni~ya stood up and went out from the dressing room, not telling anything anybody. Then he heard a voice. Voice belonging to someone, who shouldn't speak in his company, who shouldn't even be here in the first place.  
\- Ni~ya-san, why are you by yourself? Without your band?  
Ni~ya turned around. In front of him stood Reita, bassist of the GazettE.  
\- Hello, Reita-kun - finally said Ni~ya, while trying to remain calm. Calm?! Reita was standing in front of him! I Ni~ya saw his beautiful, deep black eyes. And how should he remain calm in front of someone so attractive?  
\- Something happened? - Reita came closer and played with his hair.  
\- N-no - answered Ni~ya stepped back for a safe distance.  
\- Your hair color is nice - said Reita.  
\- Thanks - replied Ni~ya.  
\- I'll be going now - said Reita. - Good luck. See you later.  
And he walked away lewaing poor Yuiji in confusion.

* * *

  
Ni~ya walked into hotel room. He didn't want to be here. It wasn't his cosy flat, to which he would like to come back to. He lied on the bed and tried to collect his thoughts. Strangely behaving Reita, suspiciously looking at each other Yomi and Hitsugi and Sakito and Ruka in love with each other... Ruka in love... It was so weird...  
Knock on the door.  
\- Yes? - Ni~ya opened the door. He looked down. Yomi was standing in front of him.  
\- Can I sit here for a while? - asked Yomi. - There is a very horny couple staying in a room next to mine and they won't last a moment without making love with each other.  
\- You can't go to Hitsugi?  
\- No, I can't - replied Yomi and went inside, not waiting for invitation.  
\- So go to Sakito or Ruka - suggested Ni~ya.  
\- They would rather be left alone - said Yomi, carelessly lying on the bed. - Ruka is in Sakito's room and they are watching some romantic comedy and they'll most propadly end up lika that couple next to my room.  
\- Yomi, pretty please, please stop talking about what are you neighbours doing - Ni~ya tried to remain calm. - And it would be best if you went out of my room, because I need to be alone.  
\- But Ni~ya, please - Yomi fluttered his eyelashes. - Pretty please.  
\- Okay, if you really want to - sighted Ni~ya and then sat on a couch.  
\- Ni~ya, why you alwas behave so weirdly after NHK? - asked after a while Yomi. Yuji looked at him, surprised.  
\- Why are you asking?  
\- Because always when we appear on NHK, you're always distant and pensive - answered Yomi. - You fell in love with someone?  
\- Why can't you go to Hitsugi? - replied Ni~ya. Yomi opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, but closed them after a while. It became silent.  
Suddenly the door opened. There was someone small and thin in sunglasses standing in the doorway.  
\- I went into wrong room? - he spoke with manly voice, looking over his sunglasses. - I'm sorry - and he dissapeared.  
\- Was that Gazette's vocalist or I'm seeing things? - asked Yomi.  
\- It was Gazette's vocalist - whispered Ni~ya. If Gazette's vocalist is here, that means...  
Ni~ya stood up gustily.  
\- Where are you going? - asked Yomi.  
\- Not important, stay here - ordered Ni~ya and ran outside.  
\- What am I? A dog? - sighted Yomi. Ni~ya didn't hear him though.

* * *

  
Ni~ya was standing in the hallway and looked for... That vocalist guy. What was his name? Ruki? Yes, something like that. Okay, where's this tiny, but not as tiny as Yomi, screaming on stage guy, hidden right now behind his sunglasses?  
He noticed him. He was looking through the window, like he's been thinking about something.  
\- Ruki-kun? - he was hoping he's not mistaken.  
\- Hm? - Ruki stopped contemplating. - Oh, Ni~ya-san. It was yours room, that I went into?  
\- Yes, but... - Ni~ya started to think of something he should say. I've fallen in love with your bassist? This sounds stupid? - Why are you standing here?  
\- Because I got lost and forgot phone from my room - said Ruki. - And I don't know, where should I go.  
\- Oh, right - understood Yuji.  
\- Oh, Ruki, we were looking for you! - suddenly heard Ni~ya. This voice...  
\- Reita, it's so nice to see you - called Ruki. - What number does my room have?  
\- 205 - answered sluggishly Reita. - Uh, tell others that I'm tired and I went to sleep, okay?  
\- Walk you to your room? - offered Ruki.  
\- No, you don't have to - replied Reita. Ruki walked down the stairs.  
Reita without his make up and nose band and with his hair undone. That wasn't Reita, that was... Right. What was his real name?  
\- What are you doing? - finally said Ni~ya.  
\- You see, I didn't break my head over getting out information about place where you stayed from your not so talkative drummer, only for standing in the hallway - explained Reita, getting closer towards Ni~ya. - I gave him some romantic comedy movie, so he could watch it with his Sakito.  
\- You gave him that movie? - wondered Ni~ya.  
\- Yes, it was a bribe - Reita got even closer to Yuji. Ni~ya suddenly felt a wall behind him, so he had nowhere to run. - And I did persuade Kai for us to stop here, so I could have opportunity to meet you, Yuji.  
\- How do you know my name? - asked Ni~ya.  
\- Oh, Yuji - Reita smiled seductively. - Hotel's adress wasn't only thing I got out of Ruka - he said, then kissed him. Now the wall behind him wasn't much of a problem. He embraced Reita and gave back his kiss. They moved from each other after a while.  
\- By the way, I'm Suzuki - said Reita. - And your eyes are really beautiful.  
\- Thank you - Ni~ya smiled lightly. - Suzu, could you step back a little? You see, I don't like being pinned to a wall.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I feel like some kind of uke - replied Ni~ya.  
\- And who told you I would let you be seme?  
\- Suzuki!  
\- Niuniu, easy - Reita smiled. - Why so angry?  
\- Niuniu? - Ni~ya looked at him amused. - Kinda cute.  
\- So, Yuji? - Reita smiled seductively again. - Yours room or mine?  
\- There's a doggy in mine - said Ni~ya, actually haring Yomi's words.  
Reita looked at him confused and grabbed his hand, then went with him to his room.

The end


End file.
